Noches Secretas
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: Una leyenda urbana. Aterradores asesinatos. Y una madre que siempre le daba amuletos de protección a su hijo, antes de irse a cazar. Pero Aomine Daiki siempre abría su ventana a la media noche, se quitaba esos estúpidos dijes… Y lo dejaba entrar.
**"Este fanfic pertenece al #AoKagaDay
del grupo AoKaga 5x10"**

* * *

-Universo alterno, así que el OoC es seguro.

-Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

 ** _Súper tarde, ya lo sé ;A;_**

 ** _Pido disculpas por haberme retrasado en publicar mi escrito; no tengo internet y con todas las tareas, además de enfermarme, me hicieron cortísimo el tiempo para ir a un jodido ciber a subirlo :c Pero bueno, ahora aquí les traigo la historia que espero les guste, asdljkdasl._**

 ** _Es la segunda vez que escribo KagaAo, aunque en éste hay bastante OoC o así lo percibo yo x'D._**

 ** _Agradezco muchísimo a Dashi, por haber comprendido las dificultades que tuve para subir el fanfic QAQ 3._**

 ** _Disfruten la lectura y disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa._**

* * *

Cada quince días, él se preparaba para tener un _maravilloso insomnio_.

No importaba si al día siguiente tenía escuela, entrenamiento o cualquiera otra actividad que fuera de importancia y/o se necesitara gran fuerza física, por tres motivos: ya era un prodigio en combate y aunque no fuera muy inteligente, siempre se las arreglaba para aprobar sus materias, pero el motivo más importante…Era aquel otro "chico".

Ese desgraciado tipo de cabellos rojizos, con esa piel pálida, pero con un ápice bronceado que solo los _humanos_ podían percibir. Ese chico que lo tenía en las nubes la mayor parte del tiempo.

— ¡Dai-chan, moo, te estoy hablando! —expresó una chica con aspecto dulce, de cabellera rosada, haciendo un mohín y mirando con reproche.

—Tsk, deja de molestar, Satsuki —fue la respuesta que Aomine le dio con un gesto superior y frunciendo levemente el ceño. No era una persona con mucha paciencia para lo ruidosa que era su media hermana.

— ¡Te venía a avisar que ya estaba la cena, Dai-chan idiota! —resopló Momoi y se cruzó de brazos— Pero si no quieres comer, le diré a mamá que se lleve la comida…

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —Aomine se incorporó de la cama donde estaba acostado, holgazaneando como era su costumbre, una vez terminara sus deberes, claro está—. No es necesario que seas tan escandalosa.

La casa donde Aomine Daiki vivía era enorme, por el linaje de su familia; tenía alrededor de tres pisos en los extremos de la casa y solo dos en el centro, similar al de un castillo gótico, pero más ancho. Visto desde arriba, el hogar de la familia Aomine era de forma rectangular y sin contar el patio delantero y trasero, bien media alrededor de treinta metros cuadrados.

—-Pensé que no bajarías a cenar, hijo —saludó la madre y señora del hogar. Era una mujer de alrededor de unos cuarenta y tantos, pero bien conservada; con cabello hasta los hombros, pero ahora recogido en una coleta.

Ella vestía unos leggins negros, botas estilo militar del mismo color, así como la camiseta y chaleco que portaba. Un cinturón se ceñía a su cintura de forma astuta, que tenía compartimientos para diferentes tipos de armas.

—Pensé que te habías ido con papá —respondió Aomine con indiferencia y se sentó en la mesa, frente a un gran plato de deliciosa comida.

—De vez en cuando no está mal cenar juntos, cariño.

—Mamá, tú no comes nada de todos modos antes de irte a cazar.

La señora Aomine suspiró ligeramente. Bueno, ella sabía que su hijo no había crecido tan apegado a ella ni a su padre, más que con su hermana mayor, Momoi, por el trabajo de la familia.

Eran cazadores, todo el linaje Aomine lo había sido desde la época del oscurantismo y a pesar de estar en pleno año dos mil, lo seguían siendo. Pues los seres de _la noche_ no dejaban de aparecer en el mundo, amenazando a la raza humana, aunque esto era algo que no todos sabían.  
Y por el mismo poder que esas diferentes razas de "monstruos", es que se necesitaban a más de dos cazadores para matarles y manteniendo así ocupados a los progenitores de Daiki.

La cena pasó silenciosa, el moreno no era de muchas palabras, al menos no antes de que sus padres y su media hermana salieran a cazar, pues usualmente la conversación solo se centraba en los combates, los monstruos que deberían atrapar hoy y del tiempo que le faltaba al menor de la familia, para poder salir a cazar con todos. Algo que Daiki seguiría evitando a toda costa, hasta donde pudiera, mientras encontraba una manera de ingeniárselas, para no dañarlo a _él_.

 _Él_. Ese chico del cual sus padres no tenían conocimiento, ni siquiera su hermana, que era también su mejor amiga.

Nadie sabía del terrible secreto que Aomine Daiki guardaba y de lo mucho que le _gustaba_ ese secreto.

—Con permiso —se despidió, una vez terminó de cenar.

Los sirvientes de la casa se apresuraron a recoger los trastos sucios que dejó el hijo menor, mientras Momoi todavía terminaba de cenar, con un gesto de preocupación. Pues ella sí notaba que su medio hermano había cambiado un poco, la primera noche que ella salió a cazar, hace dos años.  
Sin embargo, ella prefería creer que era por eso, quizá ahora Daiki se sentía solo. Aunque igualmente algo le decía, ese no era el verdadero motivo. Mas por simple respeto a la privacidad del moreno, no había intentado preguntar nada.

Cuando el chico llegó a su habitación, no cerró la puerta con llave para evitar que algún sirviente llegara a molestarlo, pues sabía bien que su madre entraría para despedirse de él, como cada noche. Porque no sabía si volvería, dado que el trabajo que desempeñaba su familia, era también muy peligroso y muchos habían muerto por eso; como sus abuelos.

— ¿Puedo pasar, cariño?

—Estas con medio cuerpo adentro, mamá —Aomine puso los ojos en blanco, estando semi acostado en su cama, con una simple camiseta y shorts que eran su pijama para dormir.

—Tu hermana y yo saldremos ahora —avisó su progenitora, con una dulce sonrisa, acercándose a su hijo para tenderle un hermoso dije de color rojo—. Úsalo con los otros cinco que tienes, para que sus energías mantengan alejados a los monstruos.

Aomine estaba cruzado de brazos, pero alzó el derecho para recibir aquel collar que tenía esa hermosa piedra de rubí —que le hizo acelerar su pulso, ya que ese color le recordaba a cierta persona. Era cierto, ya tenía otros cinco más; uno de color verde, amarillo, morado, celeste y azul. Y todos le fueron dados cada año, desde que cumplió los diez.

—La casa de por sí tiene protecciones —señaló Daiki con escepticismo.

—Pero sabes que pueden existir excepciones —objetó la señora Aomine.

El muchacho bufó y luego sonrió con orgullo, mirando a su progenitora.

—Ningún vampiro profanará el hogar, mamá —mintió—. Y si lo hiciera, sabes que yo podría con él.

—Ah, tan confiado como tu padre —suspiró ella y luego sonrió y acarició la mejilla de su hijo—. Bien, me iré ahora, cariño, descansa.

—Dile a Satsuki que mate a muchos monstruos por mí.

La madre del peliazul acentuó su sonrisa, incorporándose para segundos después, salir de la habitación del hijo menor de la familia.

Desde que Momoi pasó a ser una completa cazadora también, todas las noches era lo mismo; su madre siempre le llenaba de bendiciones y le recordaba que debía usar sus amuletos para dormir, luego se despedía, segura de que Aomine se encontraría bien y a salvo mientras ella, su esposo y su hermana salían a cazar con otros de la misma profesión en la ciudad.

Lo que nadie sabía era que, alrededor de la una de la madrugada, el peliazul mandaba lejos esos benditos amuletos de protección; los escondía en la gaveta de su buro y abría su ventana, esperándolo.

Esperando aquello que sus padres cazaban.

Era bien sabido que los signos religiosos puestos por exorcistas servían muy bien en las noches, para cuidar que aquellos hijos del Diablo no entraran a masacrar a la gente, protegiendo a las familias. O al menos, eso era en la época del oscurantismo, pues ahora con la ciencia y la modernidad, las creencias habían disminuido a sobremanera, aumentando el poder de esos seres oscuros, sedientos de sangre. Aunque eso no significaba que las personas que sí sabían existían esas criaturas hubiesen dejado de dibujar los signos, mas ahora, no eran visibles para la mayoría de la gente, por falta de su creencia.

Y con los cazadores renacidos, los asesinatos eran controlados en todo el mundo, no obstante, si bien la leyenda urbana sobre seres supernaturales no era suficiente, existía otra que decía que los hijos más cercanos al creador del mal, sí eran capaces de atravesar y mandar al carajo todas esas protecciones religiosas. Claro, fue por eso que los abuelos de Aomine murieron hace tres décadas atrás, confirmando esa tonta creencia para muchos.

El Japón de antaño conoció el sanguinario poder de dos vampiros; conocidos entre su raza como "los príncipes". Algo que no solo se habían ganado por su gran poder y habilidades, sino por su linaje; ellos habían probado la sangre de una de las descendientes de _Lilith_. Y eso ya les daba mucho crédito, del cómo paso todo eso, nadie lo sabía, lo único que conocían de la historia de aquellos dos, es que eran hermanos, nada más.

Los aterradores asesinatos que ellos cometían y las familias de cazadores que mataron en tan solo una semana, dejaban en claro el hecho de que ese mito era tan verdadero como la sangre en las personas. Poco a poco ese dúo ganó fama por ser quiénes dieron la cara en el tiempo de _La Gran Guerra_ , hace más de cien años aproximadamente, por el poder que los enemigos estaban obteniendo, impidiendo a los seres de la noche, alimentarse.  
Por esa razón, el respeto y gloria creció hacía ellos, pese a que desaparecieron durante más de un siglo, cuando la guerra finalizó; volviendo a aparecer en el país del Sol Naciente no hace mucho, generando más desgracia y propagando así lo poderoso que eran ambos aún.

El peliazul suspiró, recordando las historias que Satsuki le contaba hace algunos años, cuando le estaba enseñando en una de sus clases que compartía con ella.

Miró como el reloj al fin marcó la una de madrugada y se incorporó de su cama, para guardar sus amuletos; estiró sus extremidades para desentumirse, para luego acercarse hasta la ventana y la abrió.

Ahora, Daiki solo tenía que esperar su llegada.

* * *

— ¿Qué tanto _quieres_ vivir, chico? —había preguntado aquella rubia de ojos turquesa, pero con unas pupilas que empezaba a ponerse carmesí.

El pelirrojo simplemente trató de hablar, pero las heridas abiertas en su torso solo le hicieron toser sangre y causar un borboteo de esta misma en su garganta por el intento.  
Sabía lo que esa hermosa mujer era, mas no le tenía miedo, porque además, ella lo tenía sujeto, como si acabara de encontrar a un bebé recién nacido y lo miraba con una intensa curiosidad.

La mirada del muchacho de orbes rojos respondió finalmente con un " _no es mi tiempo de morir, yo lo decido, nadie más_ ", puesto había sido atacado —siendo un frágil humano— por una de las razas más viles que existían en esa época: animales demonio. Mismos que acabaron con toda su familia y por esa razón no deseaba morir ahora, quería vengarse, aunque terminara convirtiéndose en otra clase de monstruo.

Sin embargo, los _vampiros_ eran más elegantes y _conscientes_ que simples seres demoniacos que no razonaban.

Y ella notó ese fuego en esos ojos humanos, por lo que lo convirtió. Una descendiente de Lilith había creado un nuevo hijo, luego de hace tantos años, haber perdido a los propios.

De eso hacía tantos siglos atrás. Pero cada que Kagami lo recordaba, era como si a penas hubiese sido ayer; esos eran hechos que no se olvidaban en lo más mínimo, aunque pasaran miles de años, siempre tendría presente el día en que Alexandra lo convirtió.

Asimismo, el día en que su hermano se unió a ellos y fue cuando se creó el dúo incontrolable y temido que eran ahora.

¿Qué tanto poder podía existir en una bestia? ¿En uno de esos demonios hijos del Diablo? Porque ni siquiera nadie había llegado a conocer el poder de ese dúo de vampiros, Los Príncipes de la noche, cuando ni ellos mismos sabían sus límites y tampoco deseaban hacerlo, para nada.  
Ellos disfrutaban el poder que tenían, para que negar eso, pues no por mera casualidad esa mujer rubia les alimentó con su sangre el tiempo suficiente para darles el poder y prestigio.  
Y no importaba qué, ambos no se cansarían de dejar en claro la diferencia de linaje ante todos.

Un par de ojos carmesí —tan hermosos pese al tinte sanguinario y salvaje— mostraron satisfacción cuando la garganta de su presa tronó entre sus dientes, mientras todavía se alimentaba de esa maravillosa sangre que encontró mientras salía a caminar por ahí.

—Taiga, no hagas tanto desastre al alimentarte, es de mala educación —regañó una calmada voz, que pertenecía a un pelinegro tan pálido como el marfil, de un cabello negro y un poco largo, además que tenía un bonito lunar debajo en uno de sus ojos.

Un vampiro que seduciría a cualquiera humano, pese a tener esa aura fría y calculadora.

—No todas las noches encuentro sangres como ésta, Tatsuya, es lógico que no pueda conservar mi afinidad —apuntó un atractivo pelirrojo, más alto que el anterior, con ápice de bronceado en su piel y facciones fuertes y marcadas, que lo hacían verse completamente como el vampiro temible que era. Pero la verdad, él se estaba alimentando así, para controlarse cuando fuera a ver a su humano favorito.

Ambos usaban un collar con dos anillos; un signo que los identificaba por completo entre los mismos seres supernaturales y los humanos, o más bien, cazadores.

— ¡Ahí están esos malditos chupasangre! —gritó un hombre de quizá treinta años.

— ¡No los dejes escapar, Akito! —respondió la voz de una mujer.

Se escucharon disparos de flechas y otro tipo de armas, que los dos vampiros no se molestaron en mirar, porque vamos, ese tipo de cosas jamás los mataría. Ellos no eran como los demonios, ni los _ángeles caídos_ , que eran más vulnerables a ese tipo de cosas —pese a que una uno de los dos fue la segunda criatura antes de renacer como lo que ahora era.

—Por favor —Himuro puso los ojos en blanco y alzó una mano, indicándole a su hermano que él podía manejar ésta situación—. Debería darles créditos, estás armas son de alta tecnología —en un par de segundos, llegó hasta el hombre que los encontró, impidiéndole defender y lo tomó de la garganta—, pero esto no es juego de niños, humano.

Y le aplastó la garganta, hasta que su carne y tráquea se redujo a un montón de masa roja y la cabeza y cuerpo de ese cazador quedaron separados y tirados en el suelo.

— ¡AKITO! —gritó nuevamente aquella mujer, con los ojos desorbitados por la furia— ¡MALDITO VAMPIRO!

—Que seas mujer, no te librará de morir… Aunque tal vez pueda divertirme de otra manera contigo —se burló Himuro, mirando de pies a cabeza a aquella tipa, que tendría alrededor de cuarenta años, pero que estaba muy bien conservada.

La expresión inexpresiva del vampiro, heló la sangre de la cazadora, cuando sus ojos parecieron mostrar libido al verla.

—Olvídalo, no eres mi tipo. Demasiado vieja —Himuro pareció amable al decir eso, incluso educado, pero ya estaba listo para degollarla.

Kagami apretó los dientes, haciendo chocar sus colmillos, por supuesto que tenía deseos infames de matar a esa cazadora con su equipo, sin embargo, ahora ya no podía tomar la vida de esa maldita mujer tan fácilmente como hubiese querido. Y por ello estaba por llamarle la atención a Himuro para que no lo hiciera, cuando un disparo llegó al hombro del pelirrojo.

 _Oh, mierda_.

Y no es que realmente ese balazo le causara gran daño como tal, pero si le dejaría un buen entumecimiento durante un gran rato.

— ¡Taiga!

Solo existía un cazador que hasta ahora se había mantenido vivo al enfrentar a los príncipes y ese sin duda alguna, era el líder de la familia Aomine, algo bastante desafortunado para ser cierto.

—Hagas lo que hagas, no mates a esa mujer, Tatsuya. Te veré después.

El mencionado vampiro no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, pues Kagami había ido en contra de aquel otro cazador, adentrándose a las ramas de ese frondoso árbol que estaba a unos metros de ahí.

Himuro simplemente suspiró y negó, mirando como si nada a la cazadora delante de él, mientras dos más se unían a ella. Sonrió ligeramente y posó una mano en su quijada, como si de verdad estuviera en peligro y necesitara analizar la situación.  
Por supuesto que él sabía lo que se traía su hermano con el hijo menor de la familia Aomine y aunque no lo entendía y para nada lo aprobaba, tampoco iba a traicionarlo por la diferencia de ideas; tenían un vínculo fuerte.

No iba a matar a la mujer cazadora, pero nada evitaba que lo hiciera con los otros dos.

—Después de todo, hoy si voy a cenar —Himuro mostró una solemnidad escalofriante y se lanzó contra ellos, mientras que sus orbes se volvían rojos.

Mientras, Kagami usaba sus antebrazos para defenderse de la katana con que el cazador intentaba herirlo, pero la piel de granito del vampiro no estaba dispuesta a dejarse herir.

—No deberías creerte tanto, cuando tienes éste poder gracias a la energía de un ángel caído.

—Considéralo un karma; ustedes matan y yo lo haré contigo.

—Lamento decirte que ya estoy muerto —Kagami frunció el ceño, con ferocidad y empujó de un patada al cazador, sin cuidado alguno, mandándolo a volar a unos cinco metros, hasta que chocó contra un árbol.

Sabía que no debía excederse, pero como detestaba a los humanos que usaban la energía de su gente, luego de matarlos y alegar siempre que eran seres malditos.

 _No tengo tiempo para esto_ , pensó, justo cuando el fuerte viento que hacía en la ciudad fue suficiente para que la fina nariz de Kagami sintiera el olor de aquel humano de cabello azul. Sí, eso significaba que su ventana estaba abierta, lo que quería decir que debía darse prisa, si quería llegar a tiempo con el moreno antes de que saliera el sol.

* * *

El reloj de la habitación del peliazul marcaba la una y media de la madrugada, mientras el chico estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Odiaba la impuntualidad, pese a que él era de los que siempre llegaba una hora tarde de la normal, pero más que eso, estaba molesto, porque no era usual que aquel pelirrojo se tardara tanto en llegar.

No, definitivamente no estaba preocupado.

—Ahomine —ahí estaba esa voz del inmortal.

—Imbécil —el aludido chico le tiró un zapato a la cara, aunque el vampiro lo atrapó y alzó las cejas con un gesto inocente— ¡No hagas esa jodida cara, cómo si no supieras nada!

—Es que no sé porque recibo esa clase de recibimiento —Kagami se hizo el tonto, mientras terminaba de entrar por la ventana y caminaba como si nada hasta llegar frente al moreno.

—Ah, ¿esperabas un copa de vino o quizá mi sangre salida de mi yugular? —mencionó Aomine con prepotencia— El rey de la casa soy yo, no tú, idiota chupasangre.

Taiga frunció el ceño, indignado por el comentario. Se hincó al suelo y abrió las piernas ajenas para acomodar sus brazos sobre estas, en una posición relajada.

—Pero soy el chupasangre que está contigo y no le importan tus aires de grandeza, pedazo de estúpido —replicó, con una sonrisa fresca, casi infantil y que sería muy extraña de ver en la cara de un vampiro tan temido como él.

Sin embargo, el peliazul hacía muchas excepciones y viceversa.

—Pero a veces te odio, Bakagami. Te tardaste.

Daiki sujetó con violencia la quijada del vampiro —mas sabía ese gesto no le dolía al otro— y lo besó, antes de que dijera alguna tontería y en vez de terminar haciendo el amor, terminaran peleando, como usualmente ocurría en otras ocasiones, cuando el orgullo de ambos empezaba a salir.

Las manos de Taiga arrancaron con suma facilidad el short que el peliazul portaba, con una rapidez increíble e incluso, la ropa interior de éste terminó desapareciendo igual. Dios santo que éste vampiro siempre era tan apasionado cuando estaba con Daiki y éste último tampoco se quedaba atrás, pues aunque a veces le costaba llevarle el ritmo tan candente y pronto del pelirrojo, algo ocasionaba en su ser, que terminaba haciéndolo casi de la misma manera.

Quiso empujar el cuerpo ajeno cuando ambos cayeron a la cama y Kagami quedó encima de él y entre sus piernas, mas fue imposible; la diferencia de fuerzas eran muchas. No obstante, Aomine gruñó bajo y como pudo, le quitó la chaqueta que al inmortal y luego la camiseta en las pausas que hacían al estarse besando, ya que uno de los dos era humano, así que el oxígeno era necesario.

Ninguno de los dos había logrado comprender el modo en que su relación se dio. Quizá fuera mucho más fácil si en vez de ser cazador, el mundano hubiese nacido en una familia normal, porque siendo así, era lógico el odio entre ambos y que el deseo de asesinarse estuviera latente.  
Mas no era así, en lo más mínimo. La forma en que ahora Aomine se encontraba haciéndole una felación al vampiro decía justamente lo contrario; estando ambos en la cama, ya completamente desnudos.

Era tan excitante para Kagami observar y sentir como los dientes ajenos le apretaban su miembro, y lejos de lastimarle, solo le ocasionaban placer. De todos modos, dientes humanos no perforarían ni dañarían el falo de un vampiro, que era duro—literalmente—, así que esas agresiones carecían de peligro. Al menos las que salían de Aomine para el pelirrojo, porque tratándose de éste último, debía tener mucho más cuidado sino quería _partir_ por completo el cuerpo del mundano.  
Y no es como si antes no lo hubiese deseado hacer, porque sí, cuando se conocieron, los dos tenían fervientes deseos de matarse.

Aquella ocasión, hace tantos meses, marcó por completo la vida de los dos de una manera que jamás olvidarían.

El cómo Kagami terminó entrando a la casa de Aomine, dispuesto a masacrar a toda la familia por todos los seres de la noche que ya habían matado. El cómo vampiro se quedó inmóvil cuando el olor del humano le atacó como el choque de dos meteoritos; y no fue el olor a sangre, no, porque no sintió el deseo de degollarle la garganta como pensaba hacerlo. Ese perfume de la anatomía ajena lo había embrujado de una manera sorprendente, convirtiéndolo a él en la presa, cambiando los papeles. Y el como Aomine se despertó al sentirse observado por esos ojos carmesí pertenecientes al no muerto y lo atacó para intentar matarlo, fallando estrepitosamente, porque estaba solo y los guardias seguramente ya estarían muertos ahora, además que sus padres ni Momoi habían estado en casa.

Los dos, esa noche, se miraron con deseos de herirse, de matarse y pese a que Daiki sabía era un blanco extremadamente fácil para el vampiro, no lo mató. Taiga había susurrado de manera persuasiva y tosca un _"es nuestro secreto, nos volveremos a ver"_.  
Si Aomine no dijo nada a sus padres, era porque su orgullo pudo más y quería hacerse pasar por dócil al estar con el vampiro, hasta que bajara la guardia y ser él mismo quién lo matara, para demostrar que ya estaba listo para cazar al lado de la familia.

Pero Kagami jamás bajó la guardia en todas las noches que llegó a visitarlo, no era idiota, ya que sentía la astucia del chico, que pese a no ser un cazador "graduado", tenía una excelente habilidad. Y el peliazul, contra todos sus valores inculcados, terminó por caer en el embrujo de esos ojos rojos brillantes, como si fueran rubíes. Ambos cayeron en el hechizo y no existía vuelta a atrás.

— ¡Agh… Maldito…! —gimió Aomine roncamente, mientras tenía sus brazos hacía atrás, sujetándose de la cabecera de su cama, estremeciéndose, sintiendo como el miembro del vampiro embestía y profanaba su interior, reafirmándole aquel sentimiento, aquel _hechizo_.

Los chapoteos llenaban la habitación con esos obscenos y calientes sonidos, era una suerte que las paredes fueran gruesas y apaciguaran el sonido o quizá serían descubiertos. Sin embargo, eso no les importaba, después de todo, los progenitores del moreno llegaban al amanecer y aun les quedaba mucho tiempo por disfrutar.

Kagami tenía una cara completa de goce al notar como las paredes internas del humano lo engullían con fuerza que si fuera de esa misma raza, tal vez hasta le arrancaría el pene por la falta de dureza. Y Aomine podría jurar que la cara del vampiro se ruborizaba un poco, mas algo así era imposible por la sencilla razón de que ellos no estaban precisamente vivos.

—No deberías tener esa expresión, Bakagami… Agh, joder, ya te tocará estar así también —afirmó Aomine y de no ser porque su cara pintó una faceta de extremo placer cuando el pelirrojo golpeó su punto especial, la amenaza hubiese sido perfecta. Y como venganza, sujetó al contrario del cuello, que de ser éste humano, lo estaría ahorcando—… ¡Mgh!

—Puedes soñar con eso, si te hace feliz, Ahomine —Kagami no lo dijo con burla, sino con una profundidad casi poética. Él no estaba agitado, porque el oxígeno no era necesario en su sistema; miró serio y candente al peliazul y le sonrió de forma brillante, casi _inocente_.

 _Casi como humano_.

Y el cuerpo de Daiki sufrió unos calambres en el estómago que descendieron hasta su miembro por esa expresión en la cara del vampiro.

—Maldito tramposo… ngh —el orgasmo llegó a él, minutos antes que en el pelirrojo.

Ambos gruñeron de placer y se besaron.

* * *

Era la tercera noche que el vampiro volvía a escabullirse en esa habitación, perteneciente a la de un cazador. Llevaba tanto tiempo haciendo eso, pero no se cansaría, lo sabía. Sin importar toda la clase de peligros que pudieran suceder, siempre volvería, cada noche, por quince días y pese a que luego dejaba de hacerlo por dos semanas para no levantar sospechas, volvía sin excepción.

Así era su rutina, aunque no fuera la mejor y solo fueran las noches que tuvieran para verse.  
Pero eran sus noches, esas noches secretas hechas para el humano y el vampiro, nada más.

Kagami tenía el potente deseo de morder al peliazul; de enterrar sus colmillos en la yugular impropia. Porque quería, ansiaba sentir y probar la sangre de ese cuerpo que desprendía un perfume tan único, tan hecho para él. Si bien ese líquido vital no fue el causante de su atracción hacía el moreno, ahora mismo deseaba poseerlo entre su garganta y marcarlo completamente como suyo. Así nada ni nadie podría interponerse en sus sentimientos, en su deseo de estar juntos.

Aomine le dedicó una mirada significativa al vampiro, como diciendo " _¿qué estás esperando, idiota? Muérdeme de una vez_ ". Pero el aludido no lo hizo y al contrario, solamente escondió su rostro en el cuello ajeno, mientras salía de su interior y le acariciaba las piernas.

Había sido otra noche apasionada, por supuesto.

—Existen solo tres razones por las que un vampiro muerte a un humano, Ahomine, y no pienso hacer ninguna —explicó y besó su pecho.

—Es mi cuerpo y yo decido lo que quiero que le hagas —Aomine lo miró con gesto arrogante y chistó—. No creas que yo menearé el rabo por cualquiera mierda que me pidas o decidas para mí —le sonrió de un modo desafiante. ¿Tenerle miedo a un vampiro? Ja, no era su estilo, por más príncipe que fuera el otro.

Si las personas conocieran su relación, les costaría tanto imaginar a un chico tan altanero, como aparentaba el peliazul, siendo el pasivo de la relación. Sexualmente hablando. Porque Kagami tenía facciones fuertes y rudas, pero podía ser un total encanto lleno de romance una vez lograran abrirse paso al pequeño lado tímido que tenía. Haciendo caso omiso al mortal asesino que también era, claro ésta. Pero aun con todo eso, el aura de superioridad que el humano poseía, era más grande.

Taiga lo fulminó con la mirada al sentirse ligeramente "inferior". Es decir, él era el vampiro como para que el otro se pusiera sus moños de "soy el mejor, yo hago lo quiero".  
Puso los ojos en blanco y sin previo aviso, sujetó la quijada del moreno con mucha fuerza, como si quisiera quebrarlo y le ladeó la cabeza.

Un destello de alarma se asomó en los ojos de Daiki por ese gesto. Raras veces el pelirrojo se ponía en el rol de depredador cuando estaban juntos, de forma literal, pues otro caso era cuando estaban en la cama. Por eso ese rápido actuar lo sorprendió a sobremanera y más al sentir los colmillos impropios rozar su cuello con aparente decisión.

No obstante, la boca de Kagami se dirigió a la oreja ajena y susurró de la misma forma en que es servido el vino con el postre:

— ¿Tan dispuesto estás de dejar el mundo que conoces, Aomine Daiki? ¿De dejar a tu familia, de traicionarla; dejar de ser un cazador y ser un Hijo del Diablo? —el chico frunció el ceño, cuando la verdad lo abofeteó a la cara. Odiaba cuando perdía el control de esa forma, pero estaba inmóvil y no por la fuerza ajena, sino porque empezó a asimilar todas esas verdades— En serio, Daiki, ¿ya estás listo para _despedazar_ tus vínculos con tu familia?

— ¡Ya cállate, Kagami! —exclamó Aomine, sin poder moverse todavía, pero recuperando la fuerza de su voz. No le gustaba sentirse así de dominado.

—No, no estás listo —finalizó Taiga y le soltó, acostándose a su lado, sintiendo como el otro lo miraba con recelo y enojo. Y por eso, antes de que le reprochara, volvió a hablar: —Aomine, mi deseo de acabar con tu familia no ha acabado, a ti no puedo despreciarte, porque… _Te amo, estúpido_ —no era un chico que expresara ese tipo de sentimientos tan directamente, por lo que si hubiera sido posible, hasta estuviera sonrojado ahora por decirlo. Mas solo frunció el ceño, algo avergonzado durante unos segundos y posteriormente, miró fijamente al moreno, escuchando el corazón desbocado ajeno.

Parecía que Daiki le prestó más atención a ese "Te amo" tan directo, en vez del hecho que el pelirrojo todavía quería matar a su familia. No le respondió, simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa ególatra tan propia del moreno, como diciendo "ya lo sé".

Kagami frunció más el ceño y tuvo deseos de golpearlo, pero prosiguió.

—Uno de estos días voy a matar tu familia, Aomine —su tono fue mordaz y plenamente oscuro, ahora sí, haciendo honor a su apodo de "Príncipe vampiro" y la sonrisa impropia se borró al sentir ese aura oscura—. Y no una muerte rápida; ellos terminaron con muchos de los míos y la tortura les espera, así que…

El peliazul sujetó del cuello al vampiro y le miró amenazante, aunque no se comparaba con la mirada oscura del ajeno.

—Si lo que deseas es que te termine echando de mi casa, simplemente lárgate, Kagami. Y guarda tus innecesarias malditas palabras, ¡por qué yo no te dejaré hacerlo!

La mirada del pelirrojo continuó firme, pero se suavizó un poco más.

—No eres ni la mitad de fuerte… —recordó— Cuando cumpla ese hecho, cuando asesine a tu familia, si todavía quieres seguir a mí lado, entonces… Ya veremos qué pasa con tu humanidad —sentenció con una expresión que helaría la sangre de cualquiera.

Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que sintió Aomine. No iba a hacerlo notar, pero sintió miedo. No por la amenaza ni las expresiones del vampiro, sino porque… no deseaba que algo como lo que tenían terminara así. La decepción se apoderó de su corazón, ¿Kagami no era diferente, eh? Entonces, ¿por qué mierda se dejó envolver? ¡¿Por qué lo dejó entrar así en su vida?! Sintió un dolor en su pecho que subió hasta su garganta, picándole, volviéndose un nudo horrible y sus facciones se endurecieron por completo.

Se miraron de forma indescifrable.

Pero entonces, Kagami lo jaló y lo besó.

Al inicio, el peliazul se intentó negar, pero finalmente, sus labios empezaron a danzar como un maravilloso incendio, con un fuego no destructivo, sino resucitador, como el de un fénix.  
Eso los envolvió y Aomine olvidó el miedo, simplemente agarró de la cintura al vampiro y su lengua, en una sinfonía con sus labios, le demostraron por completo sus sentimientos al pelirrojo y la pasión de éste se desbordó todavía más.

Kagami por un momento bajó la guardia y cayó acostado en el suelo, con el moreno encima y entre sus piernas. Pero no hicieron nada más, solamente continuaron besándose con frenesí, intentando apagar así el conflicto que escondía su relación aparentemente estable. Al menos, hasta que el chico necesitó respirar.

— ¿Ves que no es tan fácil tomar _ese_ tipo de elección?

—Lo es, porque tu desesperación por estar conmigo se huele a kilómetros, idiota —se mofó Aomine, con altanería.

—Y me lo dices tú, estúpido humano fanfarrón —Kagami usó su velocidad sobrehumana y regresó a la cama, llevando al moreno igual, acostándolo y ahora siendo él dueño de la posición de arriba, estando entre las piernas ajenas—. No me mires así, tuviste tu oportunidad y la dejaste pasar, Ahomine —sonrió victorioso ante la mirada de reproche ajena.

—No es ese el punto, Bakagami —quiso quitárselo de encima, pero le era imposible.

El pelirrojo suspiró.

—No estaba bromeando cuando te dije que sigo detestando a tu familia —el ambiente se puso nuevamente tenso, pero de forma más ligera—, pero no es cierto que los mataría. Ya no. Por Lilith, ¿de verdad crees, idiota, que te causaría ese… dolor? —Kagami pareció defraudado, haciendo una expresión que podría hacerlo pasar por humano.

— ¡Jodido chupasangre de mierda! —los ojos de Aomine se encendieron con aire vengativo, casi sádico. Mierda, porque le había dolido las palabras ajenas, que al final de cuentas, no eran sus verdaderas intenciones. Le dio un puñetazo al vampiro, más no pasó nada, simplemente él solo se golpeó contra la dureza de la piel de granito del contrario, sin embargo, ignoró la pulsación de dolor.

—Soy un vampiro, soy un Hijo del Diablo. Estoy maldito, pero no soy frívolo, o no tanto al menos —anunció, recostándose en el pecho del peliazul—. Tienes suerte de que en mi lugar no estuviera mi hermano, él lo haría —dijo esto en un tono inaudible, por eso el humano no le escuchó.

Porque sí, Tatsuya era mucho más vengativo y tóxico, pero no por eso realmente era "malo". Sino del mismo modo que el pelirrojo, defendían a su pueblo y su puesto, así que no le quedaba de otra. Quizá si estuviera en el lugar de Taiga, para empezar, él primero hubiese matado a toda la familia de Aomine y luego se quedaría a razonar si sentía amor o no por un humano.

— ¿Y tú crees, chupasangre idiota, que no voy a dejar a mi familia cuando sea el momento? —inquirió Aomine, sintiendo las hebras del cabello ajeno en sus manos.

—Traicionar —corrigió Kagami.

—No voy a unirme a ti para matarlos —Aomine le miró frío y entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ellos son cazadores, ¿y tú los dejarás para estar con un vampiro? ¿Con el vampiro que mató a tantos humanos que podrían estar emparentados contigo? —Kagami enarcó una ceja— Sino es traición, entonces, dame otro significado.

—… El rencor de mi papá no es el mío —respondió Aomine con calma—. No tengo muchos recuerdos buenos con el resto de mis parientes y mis valores se centran en el único sentido de "hago lo que quiero", porque soy el mejor —nuevamente, su voz sonó presuntuosa.

Pero Taiga solamente cerró los ojos. No tenía caso ponerse a discutir así, ambos eran tercos y el solo quería calma por unos momentos. _Fanfarrón_ , y sonrió discretamente.

—Ten en claro que siempre estaré contigo, Bakagami, aunque seas un chupasangre de mierda.

Y así fue.

* * *

El tiempo siempre pasa, rápido para unos, lento para otros, pero el curso de éste jamás se ha truncado por nada mientras que el destino va tejiendo la telaraña para cada persona que vive en el mundo, sin excepción alguna. Dándole muchos caminos para elegir por su propia voluntad, que al final los llevarán a lo mismo.

O tal vez no, a veces existen excepciones.

Y algo como "un cazador y un Hijo del Diablo siempre serán enemigos", no siempre iba a seguir así.

Taiga no había dicho nada sobre volverlo vampiro, para nada y Daiki tampoco preguntó, porque quería disfrutar su humanidad con aquel ser pelirrojo. Y ahora, ya no tenían más impedimentos, por lo menos ahora, que eran poseedores de ese _vínculo_ entre vampiro y mundano; uno donde su sangre sería solo para el no muerto de ojos rubíes y jamás se acabaría, dándole al moreno inmunidad y muchos más años de vida. Demasiados, así como la marca de posesión, de que ya le pertenecía a otro vampiro e impediría que otros fueran contra él.

Sus sentimientos ya estaban por demás enredados y no se separarían, algo como ser un cazador y vampiro no lo lograría.

Porque aunque significara para Aomine mentirle a su familia, lo seguiría haciendo.

Como hace unos meses, que desafió la autoridad de su padre, diciendo que deseaba crecer como cazador fuera del país y pese a la ruptura de algunos vínculos entre su familia y él, terminaron por aceptar lo que el moreno quería, ya era mayor de edad, así que su libertad ahora era intocable. Y la facilidad para ver al pelirrojo aumentó.

Y aunque logró irse a vivir a América, su mamá lo visitaba muy seguido y siempre lo llenaba de amuletos cuando no salían a cazar; parecía que no perdió esa costumbre, sin importar el tiempo transcurrido. Sin embargo, como sucedía en antaño, esas protecciones y la presencia de la madre del moreno, no era impedimento para que Kagami apareciera en el apartamento ajeno —porque sí, su relación realmente no era conocida por los otros seres supernaturales y cazadores, faltaba para eso aún— para ver al chico.

Era una adicción, como una fuerza de gravedad que siempre los atraería sin importar qué; ningún amuleto ni símbolo haría que Taiga dejara de llegar y tampoco Daiki estaba dispuesto a permitir algo como eso.

Porque cada noche, sin importar estuviera su madre o no, Aomine abría la ventana de su departamento…

Y lo dejaba entrar con la misma facilidad con que Kagami lo enamoró.

Así sería siempre, en la eternidad.

* * *

 ** _No es un final demasiado explícito, lo sé, pero terminan juntos(?) xD. Sin embargo, sino lo hacía así, esto no hubiese sido un one-shot, LOL._**

 ** _Espero que de todos modos les haya gustado y puedan dejarme sus comentarios :3_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos!_**


End file.
